Reasons to Love
by Keinyan-chama
Summary: Lima alasan mengapa Naruto menyukai Sasuke. Memangnya, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Sasuke-nya yang sangat kyut melebihi siapa pun di balik segala kesadisannya? Drabble. No plot. Too much fluff. NS as usual.


Jika seseorang bertanya padanya apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, Naruto akan selalu memberi jawaban yang sama, dan jawaban yang seharusnya singkat pun bisa berubah menjadi dongeng dan orang yang bertanya padanya akan menyesal di menit kelima Naruto bercerita.

* * *

 **Reasons to Love**

 **© Kei**

 **[dapat kuceritakan ribuan kata, namun kesempurnaanmu bagiku tak ada batasnya]**

 **NS, plotless, too much lovey dovey scene, because I'm insatiable for their love that's why :3**

* * *

Pertama, Naruto menyukai Sasuke-nya yang sarkastik.

"Kalau kau diberi satu permintaan yang pasti akan terkabul, apa yang akan kau minta?" Ia bertanya pada Sasuke saat mereka belajar bersama di kamar Sasuke untuk ujian matematika di hari berikutnya, atau lebih tepatnya _sih_ Sasuke yang belajar, Naruto hanya menganggu dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak berguna puluhan kali, mencolek-colek wajah Sasuke yang membuat bantal atau buku mendarat di kepala atau wajahnya, namun sepertinya ia belum mau berhenti.

"Tolong lemparkan dirimu sendiri ke tempat sampah dan berhenti menggangguku."

"Jawab dulu tapi~"

"…"

"Sasukee~"

"Aku akan minta agar orang bodoh di dunia ini menghilang dan mungkin duniaku akan lebih damai."

"Maksudmu, dunia kita?"

"Huh? Maksudmu, kau menganggap dirimu tidak akan lenyap bersama orang-orang bodoh yang lain?" Sasuke sejenak tertawa menghina, meski jika bukan Naruto tidak akan tahu kalau ia tertawa, dan menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Sasukee, kalau kau jahat aku akan mencari pacar lagi!" Naruto merengek dan Sasuke hanya membiarkannya.

"Silakan, kalau ada orang lain yang bisa menoleransi kebodohanmu selain aku."

"Sasuke hiks—"

" _Back to square one_ , tolong lemparkan dirimu ke tempat sampah di mana kau seharusnya berada, Naruto."

* * *

Kedua, Naruto menyukai Sasuke-nya yang perfeksionis.

 **To: Sasuke**

Your the only love of my life, baby

 **From: Sasuke**

*You're

 **To: Sasuke**

There no one who will replace you in my hart ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **From: Sasuke**

*There is *heart

 **To: Sasuke**

Sasukee, berhenti mengacaukan puisi cintaku (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

 **From: Sasuke**

Naruto, daripada puisi cinta, tolong perbaiki _English grammar_ dan kosakatamu yang abstrak ໒( ⇀ ‸ ↼ )७

 **To: Sasuke**

Yaampun, aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menembakmu setahun yang lalu (╬•᷅д•᷄╬)

 **From: Sasuke**

 _Because you love me, that's why._ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju Sasuke yang menunggunya di halaman, ia berdiri di depan Sasuke dan menunduk untuk mencium kekasihnya tersebut sebelum telapak tangan Sasuke menghentikan wajahnya dan menatapnya.

"Naruto, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak menciumku di luar?"

"Mhhmm."

"Dan kita tidak akan jadi ke bioskop sebelum kau mengganti kaosmu," Sasuke menatap kaosnya yang bertuliskan " _My balls are too big for you_ " dengan wajah jijik sambil mendorong wajahnya menjauh.

"Uhh, kenapa? Bukannya lucu?"

"Apanya yang lucu. _Gross_."

"Aww, Sasuke _pervert_ ," Naruto tidak memedulikan wajah Sasuke yang masih setengah jijik dan memegang kedua pipinya lalu mencium bibirnya dengan paksa.

"Mmph kubilang jangan—"

Melihat Sasuke yang sedang kesal dan merajuk membuat Naruto ingin mencium Sasuke lagi, dan ia melakukannya.

Hingga hari itu dihabiskan dengan Sasuke yang _ngambek_ selama menonton film dan Naruto hanya tertawa dalam hati berpikir kenapa ia menganggap Sasuke sangat imut saat ini, meski ia tidak mengatakannya langsung atau Sasuke akan memasukkannya ke tempat sampah sungguhan.

* * *

Ketiga, ia menyukai Sasuke-nya yang pemarah.

"Naruto," Sasuke mendesis dengan marah melihat keadaan kamarnya yang terlihat seperti baru saja dihantam badai, dengan beberapa bungkus makanan berserakan, kabel di seluruh lantai dan empat bantalnya juga sudah tidak berada di ranjangnya lagi, padahal ia hanya keluar selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit mengantarkan ibunya ke swalayan dan Naruto sudah berhasil memporak-porandakan segalanya.

"Uh, akan kubereskan," Naruto tertawa bersalah sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan mulai berdiri, memunguti sampah yang berserakan sementara Sasuke menatapnya seolah ia akan segera meledak jika Naruto tidak membersihkan segalanya lagi dengan sempurna.

"Pisahkan sampah kertas dan plastik."

"Letakkan komik berdasarkan volume."

"Naruto, gulung kabelnya yang benar!"

"Rapikan, bukan membuatnya semakin berantakan!"

… Dan setengah jam selanjutnya dihabiskan oleh Sasuke yang nadanya semakin meninggi melihat Naruto yang beres-beres dengan tidak benar dan malah membuat segalanya semakin _amburadul_.

* * *

Keempat, ia menyukai Sasuke-nya yang cemburuan.

"Hina- _chan_ , habis potong rambut? Cantik sekali," Naruto hanya tertawa saat gadis yang dipujinya tersipu malu sebelum ia merasakan tangan Sasuke menarik telinganya, meski tidak terlalu keras hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya lagi.

"Awawaw."

"Kau belum selesai menyalin catatanmu, idiot."

"Uh huh, okay," Naruto mengusap telinganya dan kembali menulis di bukunya, ia duduk menghadap ke belakang sementara Sasuke menempati kursi di depannya yang sebenarnya milik Shikamaru, karena mereka tidak sekelas namun Sasuke terlalu peduli pada keselamatan nilainya jadi ia mengontrol Naruto setiap hari dan memastikan ia mencatat dan mengerjakan semua tugas.

"Naruto, mau ikut karaoke akhir minggu ini?"

Saat seorang teman sekelasnya mendekatinya, Naruto kembali berhenti menulis dan mendongak, lalu terlihat berpikir.

"Siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Banyak, ikut yaa supaya lebih ramai," meski kebanyakan gadis di kelas ini hanya memanfaatkannya karena jika ia ikut ia pasti menyeret paksa Sasuke untuk ikut juga.

"Bukannya kau sudah punya janji denganku?"

Saat Sasuke menatapnya dan menaikkan satu alisnya, Naruto baru saja ingin mengatakan 'janji apa?' sebelum ia menyadari maksud Sasuke dan ia mengangguk.

"Aah, iya, maaf aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk menemaninya membeli sesuatu," Naruto tersenyum minta maaf dan gadis yang menanyainya hanya mengangguk kecewa.

" _So, sudden date_?" Naruto berbisik sambil tersenyum dan Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan.

" _Shut up_."

Tentu saja Sasuke cemburu, ia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya dan Naruto tahu itu.

* * *

Yang terakhir, ia menyukai Sasuke-nya yang mencintainya.

Tak terhitung berapa puluh kali Naruto akan kena hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan tugas atau ikut kelas tambahan saat nilai ulangannya tidak memenuhi jika bukan karena Sasuke.

Ia memastikan setiap hari Naruto mencatat, mengerjakan tugas dan PR, dan menemaninya semalaman untuk belajar saat akan ada ulangan, mengajarinya dengan (tidak) sabar ketika ada pelajaran yang Naruto kurang mengerti, dan mengatakan "akan ada hadiah jika kau lulus ulangan" dan itu memotivasi Naruto lebih dari apa pun.

Sasuke rela menunggu Naruto hingga larut untuk pulang bersama saat Naruto harus berlatih basket dengan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, atau hanya melihat Naruto bermain dari bangku penonton, meski Sasuke biasanya sudah selesai dengan klub seninya beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Sasuke yang mengingatkannya setiap malam untuk menyetel alarmnya jika ia harus bangun lebih pagi, mengingatkannya untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah, dan membantunya menyiapkan barang yang harus ia bawa saat Naruto harus pergi ke _training camp_ selama seminggu, mengirimkan pesan padanya setiap hari menanyakan bagaimana aktifitasnya, dan Naruto tak pernah sedetik pun merasa bahwa ia tak dicintai.

Setelah makan dan minum obat, Naruto kembali membaringkan dirinya di ranjang dan merapatkan selimutnya. Rasanya sudah beberapa tahun sejak terakhir kali ia demam, dan rasanya ia seperti sekarat saat ini, tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain berbaring dan ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan sekarang.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia memikirkan Sasuke hingga objek imajinasinya tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya dengan membawa kantong plastik besar, menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kupikir orang bodoh tidak bisa terkena demam," Sasuke meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya di meja belajar—yang Naruto yakin isinya adalah _snack_ dan makanan kesukaannya—dan duduk di sisinya, lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Naruto.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, kata Bibi kau sudah makan dan minum obat, mau tidur?"

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyalinkan catatan dan tugasmu hari ini, dan _Sensei_ bilang kau bisa istirahat sampai benar-benar sembuh," Sasuke meletakkan tasnya setelah ia mengeluarkan dua buku catatan dari sana dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Aku benar-benar merasa dicintai," Naruto bergumam pelan dan menggeser tubuhnya.

Seperti tahu apa yang Naruto inginkan, Sasuke perlahan berbaring di sisinya setelah ia mengecup dahinya dan berbisik, " _because I do love you, that's why_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[END]**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Helloo~

Bagi yang menunggu fic saya yang masih TBC, akan segera saya lanjutkan, semoga. Tapi pengeeen ngetik yang _fluff_ dan tanpa plot jadilah _drabble_ gajelas ini, uuuh rasa cinta saya meluap-lupa rasanya pengen ngetik sampai besok pagi tapi saya capek /yaudah

 _Gimme your love and opinion_ , ayo semangati saya juga biar saya ga males dan tetap bisa berbagi cinta sama kalian (?) TT-TT


End file.
